Late Night in the Common Room
by Nellie Lovett 'Barker
Summary: Lily and James share one or two heart-to-hearts in the Gryffindor Common Room.


**A/N: Hi all! So this started as a Potter Role-play on the site Omegle, but I thought it went pretty well and decided to upload it! The "stranger" and I went back and forth for about two or so hours writing this, and in the end she gave me permission to put it up**. **She wishes to remain anonymous, but if you review, I'll let her know your feedback!** **I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!**

**And now the always necessary disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters, places, blah blahblah, etc. **

* * *

Lily slowly descended the stairs into the empty Gryffindor common room. Or, almost empty. The familiar mop of dark hair took her by surprise. "Potter?"

James looked over his shoulder from the couch in front of the fire. "Hey, Evans," he said, tonelessly.

She knitted her eyebrows and sat next to him. "What are you doing still awake?"

He stared at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. "Just thinking," he replied. "I couldn't sleep."

Lily frowned. "You sound upset."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not. Tell me."

He gave her a quick glance before responding. "I got a letter from my mum today. Just the usual check up on her and Dad."

"But...isn't that a goo-is everyone okay?"

Tears began to well up in James's eyes, but he rubbed them away before they could escape. "Dad- he's been feeling sick and-" He slumped over, head in hands.

Horror appeared on Lily's face and she pulled him into her arms. "Shh...shh. I'm sorry, James. I'm sorry, but it'll be alright. I promise."

He couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. He shook in her arms. "That's- that's just it. It won't be, Lily. Dad's old. Th-They don't think he'll make it past Easter."

She shook her head and kissed the top of his head gently. "James, honey, it'll be okay. I promised, and I don't break promises. Listen, you can't worry about losing him now. You have to enjoy the time you can spend with him while you can. Right?"

James's breathing calmed, momentarily shocked by the brush of Lily's lips on his head. "Right." he nodded as he shied away from her embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload all this on you. I know I'm not your most favorite person," he sniffed as he dried his eyes on his sleeve.

"No, no. I'm glad you told me. You know I'll be here for you if you ever need me, right?"

He looked into her eyes. "Now I do. Thanks, Lily," he said as he gave her a sad smile through teary eyes.

She returned the smile and pulled him back into a hug. "I wish I could help more."

"You have more done more than enough for me tonight; you have no idea." He sighed enjoying the moment as much as he could.

Lily buried her face into his neck. "James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do I always attract the jerks? Why do I always date them?"

"Lily Evans," he pulled back slightly to look at her, "to be honest, there isn't any type of bloke that you _don't_ attract." He pretended to think for a second. "Actually, I think you may even attract the girls. I'm sure that Poesy Clarence has a crush on you," he said, with the straightest face possible.

Lily rolled her eyes. "She does not." She hesitated. "And that doesn't make sense. I DO NOT attract every type of guy."

"You do, though! You could probably have any guy you wanted inside and outside of Hogwarts!"

"I could _not_." She raised an eyebrow. "Really, I can name at least seventy guys who would never date me."

"Oh really, Miss Evans? Do try." He said with a smug look on his face. "All seventy, please."

Her jaw dropped. "All seventy? We'd be here all night listing off guys."

"Fine. Thirty."

"Thirty? That'd still take forever! Ten."

"Twenty!"

"Fifteen."

"Eighteen!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Fifteen, or nothing."

James let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, fifteen. But you still won't be able to list them all!"

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because there aren't that many guys insane enough to not find you attractive."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure Jeff Walters is gay. So, he's number one on the list."

"Well then he hardly counts! Besides, everyone knows he's had a crush on Remus since he met him."

"Hey!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "He counts, and that's just more proof!" Lily grinned. "And Marcus Cooper is dating Kayla."

He snorted. "That means nothing! Just because a guy is dating someone doesn't mean they don't look around. I'm pretty sure I've seen him give you a few glances."

Her jaw dropped. "He hasn't! Him and Kayla are in love. I can tell by the way they look at each other. He was probably just making sure he wouldn't bump into me in the hall or something."

"Or something, that I agree with."

"He loves Kayla."

"Sure, sure. Moving on! You still have fourteen more to go!"

"I only have thirteen more to go. And David Goldberg. He's so stuck in his books, he doesn't notice life around him."

"I still don't think Walters counts." He paused. "And from now on you can only pick guys with lives! So no more blokes in relationships or that are lost in the world of actually studying."

Lily shook her head. "Fine, fine. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and you don't like me."

He froze for a moment, but shook it off. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, you know Evans, you and Remus _have_ been getting chummy lately; all those prefect rounds late at night..."

"Remus?" She gave him a doubtful look. "No, I don't think so. In fact, I know so. He told me who he likes, and it's not me."

He ruffled his hair with his hand. "Oh, alright so it's not Remus, but I can assure you that at least one of the four of us cannot be on your list."

Lily let out a sigh. "Fine. But I've still gone through 6. I only have nine more to go. And I know that MgLaggen hates my guts. And then there's Severus."

"I really don't think Snivellus can be on your list either, Lils."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm just a mudblood to him."

"Er, as much as I hate to say it, in fear re-sparking anything there, I really think there's more to his feelings than that." He said as he rubbed his neck. "Just, trust me on this one."

"You don't say the things he said to me to someone you want to date."

"I think he's just confused about... everything right now. One day he'll realize what a great girl he missed out on." he scrunched his face. "But he's still a git."

Lily knitted her eyebrows. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because he's your-was, your friend. And we all make stupid mistakes, some greater than others but... yeah."

"But you hate him."

"I don't hate him. Despise him, loathe him, yes, but not hate." He shrugged.

She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. "Um...so. Ex-boyfriends count?"

"Ha! No way; that'd be too easy!"

Lily leaned against the wall. "Fine. There was this muggle kid on my street that I grew up with. He's like my brother."

"Ehh, alright. That one passes."

She grinned. "And Mulciber and Avery hate me."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they'd do you if you were a 'pureblood'." He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not a pureblood. So, two more added to the list."

"Noted. Who else then?

"Andrew Fisher."

"The Ravenclaw?"

Lily nodded. "He hates me too."

"I can't even begin to imagine why. Beat him in Charms?"

She blushed. "Actually, I think it's because he overheard his girlfriend complaining to me about how bad of a kisser he was. So...um."

"Oh, well... yes, that can be ... awkward."

"Yeah." Lily bit her lip and looked down. "Um...And. And then there's Carl Anderson. He's messed up."

James furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

She avoided his gaze. "I mean that no girl should go near him. And most girls don't, they're too scared."

"Did he hurt you?" His voice dripped with a protective overtone.

Lily looked up at him, her face pale. "What?"

"Has he hurt you in ANY way?"

"Well. I mean, yes. But...it's my fault. I shouldn't have trusted him."

Anger flared in his eyes. "What happened? Are you alright? I'll kick his arse!" he gritted as he stood up.

"James, stop! You're scaring me."

He looked at her and took a breath. "Sorry. But, you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I've been fine for weeks. Don't worry."

"I'm going to worry, Lils. I really care about you… you and your well-being."

Lily placed her hands on the sides of his face. "James, listen to me. I'm okay. I've been okay for about a month and a half now. What happened then will never happen again. I'm fine."

James looked into her eyes for a few moments. "Okay. But you know what you said earlier, about you being there for me? Just know that it goes the same way. I'm always here for you, too."

A small smile tugged on her lips. "I know now."

He returned the smile softly and decided to test the waters. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in a little closer. "Good."

Lily looked down at where he was holding her. "James?"

"Y-Yes?" The raven-haired boy answered, fearing he had crossed a line.

"It's you. You like me."

He let out a small laugh. "Ehm, yeah," he confessed shyly.

She smiled softly and put her head on his chest. "Good."

He let out a breath of relief and held her tighter. "So, uh, does this mean you feel the same way?" He asked hopefully.

Lily glanced up at him. "Yes, it does."

James felt his heart race as pure euphoria washed over him. He smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt. "Good." he said breathlessly.

She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. "So...we're a couple now?"

"If you're sure it's what you want."

"I'm sure."

"Then, yes! Absolutely yes, we are!"

Lily opened her eyes and laughed softly. "You're enthusiastic."

"You have no idea." He said smiling at her.

She grinned and pressed her lips to his cheek.

James's eyes widened and he touched a hand to his cheek. "This _is_ real isn't it? I didn't fall asleep down here."

"You're still awake, nope." Lily yawned. "But I've gotta get to bed. Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Lily." He mustered up that ol' Gryffindor courage and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams."

She smiled widely and bent down to kiss his lips gently. "Sweet dreams."

He grinned. "See you in the morning!"

Lily nodded. "Meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll save you a seat!"

She grinned and headed up to her dorm. "Night."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, please?  
**


End file.
